


I'd rather be sad with you than anywhere away from you

by nightmare_kaleidoscope



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idk if this falls under emotional hurt/comfort or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope
Summary: Cady has a bad mental health day
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	I'd rather be sad with you than anywhere away from you

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just me projecting onto fictional characters in an attempt to cope with my rapidly deteriorating mental stability. Enjoy it as compensation for the fact that I never finished my NYE fic.
> 
> Title is from the song Wake Me by Bleachers

Cady groans and presses her face further into the pillow, unable to gather enough energy to crawl out of bed. A glance in the direction of the alarm clock tells her that she should have been at work 2 hours ago and she whines again.

Pulling the covers up over her face, she curls her body into a ball and closes her eyes. The blankets are soft and Cady takes solace in the way her make-shift cocoon traps her body heat and warms her up, the sensation of it all providing a minimal amount of comfort.

She can feel herself drifting between sleep and consciousness when a quiet rapping of knuckles against the bedroom doorframe catches her attention. Poking her head out of her cocoon she sees Jacob standing in the doorway with a mug in each hand. He walks over to her side of the bed and places both mugs on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed and combing his hands through her hair. The contact grounds her and the way he twirls strands of her hair around his fingers makes her heart flutter. Cady musters up a smile for him but it quickly gets lost as her mind races.

"Shouldn't you be at the casino?" She finally asks, sitting up so she can see Jacob's face better. Her voice is small, not unlike that of a scared child.

"I took the day off." He replies, keeping his voice just above a whisper. His hand moves from her hair to her face, thumb brushing against her cheek. "When you weren't up at your usual hour I knew it would be one of those days and I wanted to be here for you."

Cady mumbles something about being sorry and how he didn't have to do that. Jacob doesn't argue because he knows that, really, she's grateful he made the decision to stay home with her. For him it was never really a decision though. He would do anything for her and that means being with her through the bad days just as much as the good.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want tea or water so I brought you both." He says, gesturing to the previously forgotten mugs. She smiles at him again. It's more genuine this time but still doesn't reach her eyes.

Cady reaches for the tea mug and holds it in her hands for a minute before taking a sip. It's smooth and bitter, just the way she likes it. She takes another swig before offering the mug to Jacob, who takes a drink from it as well before setting it on the nightstand again and guiding Cady to lay back down.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"No. Just stay here. Please." Jacob hears the crack in her voice before he sees the tears welling up in her eyes, the thought of him leaving just too much for her to handle in that moment.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He says earnestly, and despite what her brain is telling her right now, Cady believes him, and that's a step in the right direction that she's willing to take.

Jacob leans down and places the softest of kisses to Cady's forehead before wiping away the tears that are streaming down her face. Cady wraps her arms around his back and shoulders and pulls him on top of her, urging him to put all of his weight on her. Understanding what she is wordlessly asking for, Jacob stretches his body across hers and wraps her in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispers against his neck. Jacob holds back his reply of _You don't have to thank me for loving you_ because he knows that it's not going to help her right now. Instead he kisses her forehead again and sings softly into her ear, hoping that, at least for a moment, he can ease whatever ails her mind, body, and soul and provide peace for this woman who has given him so much.


End file.
